The Reason Why I Smile (Loki Fanfic)
by rose and sherloki'd
Summary: This is my first submission, but you know, it's a fanfic about Loki and my character called Azazel (you can substitute her for you - I usually like to). I know it's not very long yet but you know, please look at this, I'm trying here... So yeah, enjoy it and please feel free to leave reviews etc... Sorry, I'm rubbish at summarising stuff
1. The Meeting

It had all started years ago, you know, me and Loki. I'd call it coincidence, but I don't believe in it.

I was in the park on my own when I was about 13, my head drooped as I sat on an empty swing set. My schoolbag on the floor resting as I tried to make sense of the awful day. Year 9 was harder than it seemed; early GCSE coursework, late nights, and early morning were a killer combo, literally. Head spinning, I began to swing, losing myself soaring upwards, wishing for a better place to be. The last thing I remembered was hitting the floor.

I figured the swing must have broken, but I was lying on my back with a heavy object on top of me, so it couldn't have been that because the swing would've been below me. I sighed and tried to get up, but I couldn't. Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with a beautiful looking boy, his angular nose centimetres from mine. He had dark chocolate shoulder-length hair that was brushed off his face, and flicked at the ends, and wonderfully prominent cheekbones. Maybe I could deal with the crushing weight if I got to look at him for a while. Unfortunately my need to breathe got in the way.

"Oh God," I groaned, failing an attempt to push him off me.

"It's Gods actually, you know, there are more of us, Thor," mused a patronising voice.

"Oh yeah, because I am obviously a non-existent Norse God," I responded venomously.

"Fantastic, another one of his jokes. Honestly, I leave for one moment, and you bring another Asgardian into my midst. I'm impressed you even managed this time, I'll have to improve my repellent spells," he said without even opening his eyes to look at me.

"Get off."

"I thought you were enjoying it, that's what most do when they're nose to nose with a certain heir" he said, revealing exquisitely shaded eyes, pressing slightly closer to me.

"I. Am. Not. Most. People. And. That. Is. Quite. Enough." I said shunting him off me with effort, enjoying the freedom and sudden air I had been granted for my efforts. I exhaled loudly.

"Uh," he said, grunting slightly, "You know, a please wouldn't go a long way, especially considering you offered to help Thor."

He stood up and for the first time I noticed his tall, lean, and, for want of a better word, sculpted form.

"You know, it's funny, I don't recall allowing Thor to use me as a prop in one of his misdemeanours, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't exist. If you haven't noticed, Lord of all knowingness, we are on Earth," I retorted.

Loki froze.

"What do you mean, Earth?" He turned and looked at his surroundings.

"I mean this is Earth, Midgard or whatever you call it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm probably hallucinating and need to go see a doctor to get my head checked," I said sarcastically. He looked up at me, only for a second, and almost seemed concerned. Slowly, he walked over to me, and cupped my face in his cold hands. I inhaled sharply and tensed, but he only held me gently and pushed his forehead to mine. A sudden rush of cool air passed between us and my headache vanished.

"Thank you," I said, overwhelmed at how accomplished he was at whatever I could call that.

"It is merely a token of my gratitude for telling me where I was, and for not calling the guards. I might also use it as an apology for my previous tone," he said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I wasn't being the most courteous of human beings when you happened upon me. I guess I'd had a really bad day, and knocking myself out was something I didn't really want to top it all off," I said unintentionally.

"Everyone has bad days, if only you knew about mine, Midgardian," Loki said, his emerald eyes flickering conflicted.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk to me, I might be 'Midgardian', but it doesn't make me oblivious," I said softly, moving closer to him.

For a few moments, he seemed lost in thought, and didn't respond, but he dropped his head on my shoulder, and I stroked his dark hair gently.

"I haven't been comforted like this for a long time," he said eventually.

"People need comforting sometimes. No one did for me, and I wished for it, so I thought maybe you craved it too."

"Is that why you are alone today, Midgardian?"

"Call me Azazel, Azazel Anthea Woods. I think I prefer it to 'Midgardian'," I said avoiding the subject. Azazel, I know, you will all say is a boy's name but it can be a girl's. I like to think of it like that, and besides, we have equal rights. I guess it's the meaning behind it that I love; it means scapegoat, or the one that got away. I think it suits me well…

"Loki Odinson," he said with a small smile.

We sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward, just companionable. I switched positions to rest my head on his shoulder for a bit, half my hand still intertwined with his hair. I didn't realise I was crying until his hand grazed my face and came away wet.

"Why do you cry?" he said softly.

"I'm a human, I think that's what we do,"

"I don't think that's quite right,"

"So, maybe that's true..."

"You deserve the comfort you crave, Azazel,"

"I don't know," I said, surprising myself with the sudden outburst, "I guess that maybe the GCSE's are slightly stressing me, and it's not amazing that Mum and Dad want me to take a lot of the subjects I dislike."

I curled into him, tucking my legs up, revelling in the warmth that emanated from him.

"I have my exams too; they're in magic and strength. I have a feeling I'm going to fail the latter, the stress is doing my head in, I guess I needed a place to go to and it's why I've ended up here instead of my room," he said, face falling.

"Hey; it's okay, you're obviously way more wound up about this than I am, and that's all right. Maybe I can help you revise and you can help me,"

"Okay?" he said trying the new word out.

"Okay," I said smiling gently, "I should probably being get back now, Mum and Dad will be off their heads in a couple of minutes," and just to prove the point, my phone began to ring.

Loki jumped back in fright. "What in Asgard is that infernal device?" he yelped.

"Shush, it's okay, it's just a phone, don't panic," I said.

"What's a 'phone'?" eyes sparkling with curiosity.

You can imagine how much explaining that took…

That being after I had explained to Mum that I was 'helping' a friend, well it wasn't technically a lie…

Loki held out a hand as I left, and when I took, he pressed it to his lips gently.

"Until the next time, Azazel, I will be making sure Heimdall keeps his eye on you."

"Stay safe, Loki, and remember to pop round to help me out with revision,"

He smiled and said, "I assure you, I will." Then he faded out of my vision and returned, I imagine, to Asgard…


	2. Why Loki Spent The Night

I'd just walked out of my bathroom, with sopping wet hair and robed in nothing but my favourite fluffy red towel, when I nearly dropped it in fright.

"Bloody hell, Loki," I yelled.

"Shush, shush, shush, I already had to slip past your parents, and they'll come upstairs," he whispered urgently.

"God, you pick your bloody moments don't you? How did you even manage to get here?" I said furiously.

"Gods, Azazel; and I thought of you, and I didn't mean to end up here" he said cocking an eyebrow and cracking a smile.

"Oh," I said quietly, and regaining some type of composure, I hitched my towel up from where it had begun to slip downward (yup, because I don't do enough to be awkward), off the floor, and headed back into my bathroom to change.

And walked right into Loki's chest.

"Hey, I was about to be nice to you!" I said with my face pressed against him.

"Haven't I told you I can make copies of myself?"

"Loki! Get out of my damned bathroom!"

"Make me," he purred.

"Fine, I'll make you. Go and stand outside the bathroom and I can assure you, you won't get in,"

He seemed obliging enough, probably thinking his magic could work, (Oh, those days where he couldn't transport properly, or walk through walls) and I shut the door and locked it. He began to turn the handle from the other side, but found he couldn't.

"Azazel, what is this defensive mechanism preventing me from entrance?" he said banging on the door.

I laughed to myself and started to change (judge me, I keep my pyjamas in my bathroom).

"Now who's going to make me come out?" I said patronisingly.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"You're just getting that now..."

"You won't enjoy it when I melt the strange contraption keeping you inside that strange room. I might not be of your world but I can promise you I have enough magic to make that metal melt."

"Fine, fine, I'm on my way."

He was sat leaning against the door when I opened it and fell against my legs, taking me out with his height, and I was reminded of our first meeting as I toppled over again, but without him landing on me.

"Well, I guess at least you can make an entrance," I said sarcastically, turning to my right to see if he was okay.

"Mewling quim," he retorted.

I shoved him in the stomach, but hit muscle and ended hurting my elbow.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit royalty?"

"Well excuse me, but when did you become royalty?"

"I am Loki Odinson, when was I not? You know, Odin, he's my Father, King of Asgard…" he trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, my liege, forgive me if I don't call you Your Highness all the time," I said attempting to break to silence about to ensue.

"Shut up," he said, joking.

"Shut up yourself," I said leaning into his shoulder.

He pulled his arm around me protectively, and we just sat for a while comfortably against the wall until…

"AZAZEL ANTHEA WOODS, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR LAPTOP FOR A WEEK!"

Well, I hope you can deduce who that was (mum)…

"Who is that siren downstairs?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I got up and stretched my legs, remembering to carefully lifting Loki's arm from around my shoulder, and responded with, "That would be my mum."

"Ah," he breathed, "Will you be returning?"

"Hopefully," I said, pulling my onesie on over my pyjamas and walking downstairs.

"Good, for I am not quite sure how to get back to Asgard."

"Really, Loki,"

"Sorry," he said pleadingly.

"It's okay, the guest bedroom, the one next to mine, is free and at your disposal."

"Thank you Azazel, you do too much for me,"

"It's fine," I said softly shutting the door and slipping away.

And that was why Loki spent the night.


End file.
